Sasuke back
by Suzuma
Summary: its been three years sence sasuke has been gone. sakura thinks he is dead thanks to the information giving to her by her new best friend naruto. dose she fall for sasuke? Lemon in ch 6. continueing. hope you like I am going to re do this story starting it over for all those who liked it.
1. Sasuke return

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Sasuke is back

A man with raven hair stood in front of his attacker. Blood dripped from his blade. He wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his shirt. Sheathing his blade, he glanced at his attacker and sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Kneeling down over his attacker he said," you wouldn't tell me where Naruto was Sai. You tried to kill me and failed. You wont ever be able to kill an Uchiha especially me." And with that Sasuke walked away from Sai.

Making his way into the woods, he started to have a few visions about his childhood. His friends, who liked him, and his only love Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Maybe she hasn't forgotten about him. Last time I remember seeing her was the second time she tried me from being with oruchamaru.

"Sakura," he said slowly scaling from tree to tree search of Konoha.

Making it to the gate the Uchiha signed trying to find a way around the gate. When he found is old home he jumped in through the window. The floor was all covered in dust and it looked like nobody had been in the home. The man glanced over at the door. It opened slowly as he tucked under is bed to hide. A woman walked about the room tracking dust in her wake.

She searched looking for anything that would interest her. Something of Sasuke's. Her Sasuke-kun was gone from this earth. From what she knows. Their last encounter Naruto looked like he had killed Sasuke. Before his death e gave her a scar across her abdomen. She walked over to Sasuke's closet right in front of his bed. E slowly moved quietly away from is bed. He looked over at her blushing slightly.

Opening the closet door, she sighed saying to herself. "Sasuke-kun, I miss you so much. I wish you where here with me right now. I want to feel your arms around me." Her saying this all made Sasuke blush a slight amount.

"I am right here Sakura." he said slowly under his breath. Sakura tilted her head peering over the other side of his bed. She saw that Sasuke was still alive. He was here in Kanoha and right there in his bedroom. Her face lit up a little red as she closed his closet door. He had moved down to a sitting position in front of the bed. Looking at him she sat down on the bed.

They stared into each others eyes for what seamed a life time. As their eyes parted Sakura saw he had no katana on him. The Uchiha had no weapons on him what so ever. She watched as he put his arms down at his sides.

"Why are you here?" she said quietly.

"I came back after I killed Oruchamaru. I wanted to see.." he said stopping. He never wanted to tell Sakura how he felt about her. Standing up he sat back down next to her. Slowly putting his arms around her he blushed slightly as well as her. "Look Sakura what I'm trying to say is I love you." she was socked. The great Uchiha, Sasuke confessed his love for none other than Haruno, Sakura. Could he be telling her the truth or lying to her?

She slowly placed her hands on his lap. Both sets of eyes meet once again. Sakura smiled at Sasuke as she said "You really mean it Sasuke?"

"I do Sakura. I really do love you so much more than anything. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time I wasn't near you."

"But Sasuke, the last time you though I was annoying. Why did you think that?"

"I was trying to hide my true feelings for you Sakura. I loved you I just didn't want to tell you my true feelings. That is why I left the village because I knew if I stayed here I wouldn't be able to get any stronger. I would have been trying to protect you to much."

"Sasuke…Naruto and I…"

"What's going on between you and Naruto?!"

"We have been getting closer. He was my new best friend. He still loves me and I can't do anything about it. He though that after killing you I would give up on my crush on you. He was wrong. I still feel the same way about you even if you where dead."

Sasuke admired her looks as she spoke her words clearly. As she spoke he found his hands from her back start to slip closer to hers. When they finally retched hers she stopped in the middle of what she was saying. She smiled as his hands covered hers.

"Sakura." he said slowly "I want you to help me out with my next quest."

"What would that be Sasuke?"

"I need you help to reclaim the Uchiha clan. To put it back on it's feet. I can well do that on my own now can I?"

"B..But Sasuke.." she started to blush as he removed his hands from hers and putting them on the sides of her lap.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Why of all the girls here in the village choose me?"

"I told you already Sakura that you the one and only true love. I only want you and only you."

"Sasuke." Sakura said slowly wrapping her arms around Sasuke's strong back. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Sakura I have something to ask you." She stared at him. While his eyes meant hers he grew closer and closer to her lips. The raven haired man smiled as his lips grew ever so close to his cherry blossoms. Once their lips where only a few inches apart the med nin moved in for the kiss. Her first kiss. The kiss of a life time. The only kiss she enjoyed and wanted through out her life.

As she pulled away the kiss he pulled her closer to him. "Sakura I want this moment to last forever." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head." You don't have a big forehead like Ino says you do. I think it's very cute"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he picks her up and he wrapped his arms around her as he held her bridal style. He got up and said " Sakura how far is your home from here?"

"Only a few blocks away from here." she said "Why what are you planning?"

"You will see" He said as he walked out of his home and made his way to hers……...


	2. Sakura's promise

Sakura's Promise

Sasuke brought Sakura to her home, as he opened the door she directed him inside to where her bedroom was. He placed her down on her bed. She gave him a blank stair as he started to smile at her.

"Sasuke what are you planning on doing?" she squeaked

"I'm not doing anything that you don't want me to do Sakura." He said comely as he sat down next to her.

"I'm still too young for this. I'm only 16. If you want to do what I think you want to do to me."

"Sakura, I understand. I don't want to do anything with you unless you are ready to do that with me."

"Thank you Sasuke." She said lying back in her bed. He slowly drew her closer to him putting himself in a laying position. He cuddled close to her as the ex shanobi glanced over at her as she lied closely next to him.

Sakura was about to close her eyes until she heard a faint knock at her door. Her eyes shot open as she rolled out of bed. The pink haired ninja stared at Sasuke as he nodded his head.

She slowly made her way to the front door. Leaning up slightly she peeked through the peek hole to see who was there. She saw that it was a man with bushy eye brows and a black bowl hair cut. She opened the door slightly and slipped out.

Closing the door behind her she said "Hey Lee."

"Hello Sakura-chan." He said smiling with hope in his eyes. "Sakura-chan, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Lee-san."

"I...I" he started to blush slightly.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you since our relationship have grown. I wanted to know is it ok if maybe we can go on a date sometime as friends or maybe a little closer?"

"Lee-san, I'm sorry…but...S..."

"But what?" his eyes had become teary.

"Sasuke is back. Lee I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I promise you that I won't be with Sasuke for much longer. I know I still have feelings about him but I will never give up my about you." She kept hugging on to him as she pulled him closer to herself. He started to cry on her shoulder.

Sasuke had in the time over heard the whole conversation that had taken place between her and Lee. He was so furious at Sakura. The Sakura who told him that she would be the one who would reclame the clan. Why did she want to be with someone like Lee? Why him and not me? He thought. Sasuke had his katana ready as he waited for Sakura to enter the house once she was done with Lee...


	3. Fight: Sakura Vs Sasuke

Thank you mew588 and black and beautiful for the comments. I really liked the fact you guys are interested and if you want to give me any suggestions than go right a head. well I know I don't own Naruto!!!

Sakura pulled away from the hug and turned her body to the door frame. Slightly opening the door, she caught a glimpse of Sasuke in the door way. In a surprise she stumbled back and in to Lees arms. Sasuke pushed the rest of the door open.

"Sasuke what in the hell are you doing?" Sakura said in a shaky voice. She had caught a glimpse of his katana.

"I won't let Rock Lee have you Sakura! Your really nothing. Why should I have trusted you Sakura. You liar!" He yelled as the tip of his blade just barely touched her. Lee pushed her back behind himself. He clenched onto the tip of Sasuke's blade.

"Sasuke why would you taunt Sakura like that? I know you love her." Lee grip had gotten tighter on the blade.

"I'm not in the mood to disuses that. I know that you love her as well Lee. I over heard your whole conversation." Sasuke said before screaming out the word " Chidori"

Lee was zapped by his attack pushing himself and Sakura down. He tried to get up, his efforts where useless. Sakura managed to push Lee off of herself. As she got up she saw he was charging another chidori and ready for the kill. Sakura grabbed Lee and jumped out of the way barley missing the attack.

"Damn it!" he cursed as she hovered over him. She landed and put Lee down next to her.

"Sakura" He said softly.

"Lee don't talk save your strength. You will need it." She had always liked the way he had treated her. She gained the most respect for him when the day came when Sasuke had first left the village. The day Lee had comforted her.

Flashback:

"Lee" Said a pink haired ninja as she wiped her tears out of her eyes. Lee couldn't stand seeing Sakura that way. So he pulled the cherry blossom into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry Sakura I will always be here for you. No matter I will never leave. I will always be here to protect you." He said sweetly kissing her on the forehead. Why didn't she hit him? She wanted someone to always comfort her this way. She felt it was a good thing he was doing this to her.

"Lee your still recovering from you injuries. You should get some rest."

"Alright Sakura." Lee said as he let go of her and she took off walking far away from his sight.

End

Back then Sakura realized that Lee really loved her. Which had brought about their strong friendship. Slipping back into realty she noticed that Sasuke was charging another chidori and ready to attack her. She had nothing she could do. She braced the attack waiting for her death.

Than she though of it. She could use an attack of her own. She waited for the right time when the raven haired ninja was close to her. After that she jumped right into the air. Hovering over him she got ready to punch him. Using her inhuman strength she slammed him into the earth making a depression of his body.

As the dust cleared all Sakura could see was a man with rubble all over his body and his face planted into the earth. She sighed with a few tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She loved Sasuke but Lee was the one who treeted her nicer than he did. Sasuke was about to kill her or him. She was lucky for all her training. Should she really choose someone who might have killed her?

The pink haired ninja knew one thing. She had to tell Tsunade-Sama about the return of Sasuke. She need to get Lee to the hospital as fast as she could. He looked like he was badly injured. She looked at Sasuke as she whispered "Sasuke" quietly to herself. Slowly she picked Lee up and rushed him to the hospital and to tell the fifth hokage what had happened.


	4. Where is Sasuke?

"Tsunade-Sama" Yelled a distressed Sakura as she pushed her way through the double doors in her office.

"What is it Sakura" She said as Sakura gasped for breath. The pink haired ninja slowly walked over to the fifth as she began her story.

"Sasuke is back and he tried to kill me and Lee. I managed to knock him out. I had no idea he was here. All I did was go back to his home to see if there was anything still left over from when he lived there. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you earlier but I had to deal with him." She spoke clearly and as calm as she could.

"Where is Lee Sakura?"

"I brought him to the hospital right before I raced here. He didn't seem like he was doing too good."

"Sakura show me where Sasuke is and from there I will help out Lee if he really needs it. If not I put you in charge of taking care of him." The fifth got out of her chair and walked over to where the pink haired ninja was. Sakura took out of the fifth's office with only the fifth right behind her.

They both searched around the demolished front yard of Sakura's home. They found nothing but the depression of Sasuke body in the earth. Where was he? Sakura though to herself. He must have escaped when she went to get Tsunade. Sakura sighed with a bit of fright in her wake. She knew that Sasuke would do anything to make her his.

She just didn't know if he would go after Lee or if he would rest up a bit first. "Tsunade-Sama maybe we should look for him?"

"No, I'll have some Ambu scan the area for Sasuke while you go to the hospital and keep an eye on Lee I don't want any of my ninja dead." With that Sakura dashed off to check on Lee.

As she watched over Lee the night had become day. She watched his every movement. She hoped and prayed that he would get better. The shock of Sasuke attack had stunted him and knocked him out. She ran her hands through the locks of raven hair. It somehow remained her of Sasuke. It must have been the hair color.

A few hours had passed and nothing had really changed. The pink haired ninja was almost on days end with tiredness. She had nothing keeping her awake, nothing but the fact that she had finally admitted at her love for the bowl cut ninja. She didn't want to see him out of her sights not for even a second. She was scared that Sasuke would get him.

Sakura was about to close her eyes until she felt a slight movement in front of her. Lee made a small movement that meant he wasn't knocked out anymore. She grabbed lightly onto Lee pulling him into a tight embrace.

"S..Sakura. That hurts. Please Let go." Sakura blushed a bit as she let go of Lee.

"I'm sorry Lee I didn't mean to hurt you." She said slightly crying a bit. They weren't tears of sadness, they where of joy. She was happy to see him alive. She couldn't believe that fact that she was that happy.

"W..Wheres Sasuke?" Lee said weekly

"He got away Lee. We have no idea where he is. Tsunade sent out the ambus to try and find him. So far there is no luck. There will be people all around you for the next few days until we catch him. I wont let him hurt you Lee. I'm going to send in some ambu I have to go do something for a while Lee. I'll be back as soon as I can." and with that Sakura left the room and five of the fifths Ambu walked inside.

Making her way to her home she opened the front door. Slipping in quietly in the pink haired ninja walked into her room. But something seemed wrong. Her door to her room was slightly open, not the way she left it. She peeked in through the crack and saw her whole room was messed up. The bed sheets where ripped in half. Feathers where every which way. It looked like a tornado ripped through her room. She slipped into her room and sighed.

Hearing a crashing noise in her bathroom Sakura drew a kunai from her back pocket. Creeping her way towards the door she saw someone reflex ion in her bathroom marrow. The man was covered up with raven long locks of hair. The darkness of the bathroom hid his face until he turned to the door. His red eyes pierced through her eyes. Then she knew that it was Sasuke……


	5. Sakura decision

Sasuke stepped out from the door way, Sakura took a step back in surprise. She dropped the kunai as it fell to the floor with a clank. His blade was raised to the bridge of her neck as her breath started to become heaver. Was he really going to kill her? He took a step closer to her as the blade creped closer to her neck. He grinned evilly as the panic came about in her eyes.

"Sasuke. What…are you doing here?" She said a bit shaky.

"I'm here to take you away from here. As I can see I can not live here with the one I love in piece I will take her back to where I live." He said as he sheaved his blade as he reached his cold hand out to touch her gently on the face. She flinched slightly when his hand contacted with her face but she quietly rubbed her head into his hand.

Sakura gently gave into him as she moved her body closer to his. Pressing her body against his she smiled and so did he. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the front door. Walking out the front door Sakura knew why she didn't want to go out with Lee. Her love for him wasn't real love but he was a replacement in her heart for Sasuke. Which really didn't work for her, she couldn't give up her true feeling for her Sasuke. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She though it would be best if she left the village with Sasuke.

Jumping off into the air the raven haired man saw himself looking at a depressed ninja before him. She looked like she had everything taken from her. "Sakura" He said sweetly. She looked up as a response to her name. "What's the matter don't you want to be with me? You said before that you did why did you change your mind" He said as he scaled the trees.

"It's just I have been thinking that maybe I only loved Lee because I was replacing you in my heart. I just knew that I couldn't do it. I missed you too much Sasuke. I just don't want Lee to have his feeling crushed. I think me leaving the village to live with the one I love the most was the best idea I have ever decided" She said smiling at him.

Sasuke smiled as he still scaled the trees looking for his home outside of the fire country. It could be only a while before the find his home. Sakura stared up at Sasuke as he ran his fingers through her short cotton candy hair. Blushing slightly she hugged tightly on to him.

He stopped suddenly as he put her down. The raven haired ex ninja searched around the area. He saw the place he was looking for. One of his old masters hide out. Where they could live without anyone bothering them. Smiling he slowly grabbed onto her had as they walked to the hideout.

When they made their way there he showed her the inside. It look sick and twisted, she really didn't like the place she was going to spend the rest of her life with. The only thing she know she liked about the place. It was much bigger than her small apartment which she could barley manage on her own.

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke said as he put his arm around her.

"Yes this place. Its scares me." she said a bit frightened.

"Don't worry my love. No one can harm us here. I killed both Kauto and Orochimaru long before I can to get you." he smiled at her as he rubbed her back. Blushing a slight amount she looked over at him.

"Where will we be staying?" she asked

"In my old room" he said with a grinning smile. He led her into his room. The room was lavishing. Most of the pillow are made in lavender color and silky bed sheets. Damn she really liked it. Silk was her favorite kind of things to wear.

Sasuke smirked as he saw her lay right in the middle of his bed. She sank right into his bed. It felt so comfortable and soft. Nuzzling her face into his pillow she started to blush as he sat in front of her. The surprised girl pocked her head up looking at the raven haired man. Blinking a few times he slowly drew her closer to him into a kiss. Pulling her on top of himself into his lap running his across her lips. Blushing a slight amount she opened her mouth his tongue started to suck on hers. She let out a moan as he sucked harder on her tongue. She pulled away from him.

"Sasuke." she started to blush

"Yes Sakura?"

"I cant do this. I don't want to right now."

"Don't worry I wont let it go that far my cherry blossom." he said smiling. I will get you before the night is up. He though. Or will he?


	6. Love making

"Sakura" Sasuke called for her. She always came to the call of her name especially if it was Sasuke. She ran down the hallway as she peeked her head into their room and saw he was smiling right at her.

"Yes Sasuke what is it?" She said with a smile. He didn't respond to her. All he wanted to do is have her come into the room. She started to giggle as she walked into the room with the outfit Sasuke had picked out for her. A silky pink robe which made Sasuke's eyes dart up and down. Grinning evilly he started to think dirty thoughts about her.( you all know that Sasuke would do this! Lolz)

She traveled over to their bed where he was. Smiling at him she rested her head on his lap. He gave her a sweet but lustrous peck on the lips. The eager girl moved to the side and pulled the raven haired man down into a kiss. Placing her hands on he back she pulled him closer to her. He started to run his hands up and down her sides.

She slipped her tongue past his lips as he opened his mouth. Her tongue darted into his mouth as it wrapped around his own. Both of the ninjas tongues battled for dominance. In the end Sakura had won over Sasuke. He ran his hands from her sides up to the sash of her rob. Untying it she pulled him closer to herself as she kissed him more fiercely.

Sliding his hands up the rob he parted it from her body. Slipping his hands over her breasts she let out a soft moan into his mouth as he started to squeeze on her nipple. Blushing slightly she pulled away from the kiss and stared right into his eyes.

"Sasuke we. I don't want to do this" She said distressed.

"Sakura don't worry I wont leave you if that's what you think. I will always be here for you and I will never leave you no matter what happens. I want you to have my kids and it may be a good thing if we start as soon as possible." he said as he looked down at her.

"Why Sasuke why now?" She sighed as she looked down. Gently lifting her head he said " No one can hurt you out here, were safe I wont let anyone hurt you my love. We can do what we want when we want. No one can bother us here. That's why I brought you out here so we can start fresh and reclaim the clan."

She started to blush as he ran his hands through her hair. "Sasuke. Fine then, I will do this with you since you said you wouldn't leave. I know you wouldn't. I love you so much Sasuke and like I said I would do anything for you."

"I love you so much as well Sakura" He pulled her into a tight embrace as he ran his hands up and over her breasts. She nodded her head as he started to squeeze at her nipples again. Her moans filled the air as the raven haired man started to lick one of her nipples. He started to slide off her robe as he pulled her body away from his for a slight moment.

Sakura seeing the opportunity she grabbed at his pants and tugged roughly at them. Unbuttoning his pants she pulled them off his waist reveling his black boxers. Giving a slightly evil smile she played with the bulge in his boxers. Until she saw it move, in surprise she jumped back a bit as Sasuke laughed a bit. She evilly looked at him as he grabbed her putting her back down into the bed.

She growled at him, she wanted to still play around with the bulge in he boxers. He grinned as he pulled his boxers slightly reveling his manhood. She blushed slightly as she looked up in embracement. The raven haired man sighed as he let his hands travel down her lower thing. She felt a tingle at the top of her womanhood and looked down at where his hand was. Sticking one of his fingers into her she let out a slight moan trying to hold in most of her moan to herself.

Sliding his finger in and out she kept up the moaning. He decided to add a finger. When he did so she started to moan louder with each thrust of his fingers. She arced her back as he trusted them faster and faster. The air kept filling up with her sweet satisfying moans. He liked it a lot when she moaned the way she did. Slowly twisting his fingers around in her womanhood Sakura pleaded "Sasuke I..I." He could feel how tight she was and knew her climax was soon to come.

Making his fingers work faster he felt a little of her juices squirt out. Grinning like a mad man he pulled his fingers out of her womanhood and replaced it with his tongue. Licking the top of her womanhood she gasped. The feeling to her just by one lick was like heaven, she wanted more and more now. "Sasuke. I want more." She pleaded as he plunged his tongue inside and started to lick at her walls. Moaning loudly she felt her climax was coming sooner than she could think. "Sasuke move. Before I cum." She moaned. It only made Sasuke want her more as he started to suck on her womanhood until she came.

Slowly removing his tongue from her, he gulped down her cum saying " That was good." He smiled looking down at her as she panted slightly. He positioned himself over her as she closed her eyes. The tip of his manhood slipped across hers as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Pulling away he said, "You ready for this Sakura" She nodded her head as he slipped his manhood slightly inside of her. Grabbing on to his shoulders from the pain she dug her nails into his back. He pushed the rest of himself inside of her as she let out a moan of pain. She dug the rest of her nails into his back to the point where it started to bleed.

"Your ok my cherry blossom" Sasuke said sweetly as he wiped the tears that formed at the end of her eyes. "You want me to stop?" She shook her head no. "Sasuke you took me and made me your so now you should finish up the job." She smiled as he started to blush at what she just said.

Sasuke started to move slowly at first till he could feel that Sakura was loosened up to him. Starting to thrust a bit the air was filled with the moans of their love making. The heated of their bodies sliding up against each other could be felt from a mile away. Thrusting faster he could feel the heat between the both of them. Her moans where like sweet music to him which kept him thrusting harder and faster.

Feeling the fact that he couldn't last much longer. His climax was more closer than hers was. Moaning loudly he thruster faster as he felt himself cum a little he tried to delay his climax but it was no use. He came right inside of her and she came right after he did.

Panting she rolled out from underneath him as she curled up into a ball. The raven haired man pulled the covers over himself and her. Kissing her on the forehead he watched as she fell into a deep sleep. Smiling he hoped that she would be pregnant with his kid. His mind wondered off into the though of his kid…


	7. Sasukes mission

Sakura was just about to wake up before Sasuke was about to leave. Sasuke was about to open the bedroom door until he was stopped by what she said.

"Sasuke were are you going?" 

"I'm going on a mission. I'll be back in about two months."

"What are you doing leaving me here again. Please Sasuke will you take me along with you?"

"Sakura you about two months pregnant. I don't want to louse the baby now. If I don't get back in a few months than I want you to go back to the leave village. I want you there so you can wait for me until I come back for you."

"Sasuke don't say such things like that. I don't want you to say that ever again. I will cry. Try you best is all I can say. I want you to really come back. 

She tried to hide her tears that ran down her cheeks but he had picked up on them and wrapped them away and kissed her sweetly on the head. He pulled her into a tight embrace as her tears started to fall more and more. His whole shirt was getting covered in her tears. Sniffling she glanced up at him as he again wiped the tears away from her eyes and said "Enough crying I will come back safe I promise you. You know Sakura I will be home in a matter of weeks"

"Alright Sasuke I will see you soon." She wiped what was left of the tears out of her eyes as he let go of her. She watched as he walked to the front door and ran out with his bag over his back. She let out a deep sad sigh.

A few weeks went by and Sakura was still waiting for Sasuke return. Making her way to the window she noticed something moving in the wind. Poking her head on the glass she noticed whatever it was on its way to the door. She jumped with excitement thinking that it might be him.

Leading herself to the hallway she smiled as the door blew open with a large gust of air. A dark mess fell inside and in front of Sakura. She glanced down and notice that it is covered in blood. She noticed a few locks of raven hair coming out of the top of the mess of clothing and whatever made this mess. Sasuke. She thought. She knelled down and started to run her hands over him.

Sakura was trying her best to heal her lover. She had heard no sound form him. She could feel a heart beat faintly but it was there. The more she healed the faster the heart beat went. She never gave up hope which made her a strong person on the inside. She felt him move a few times, with that she picked him up and brought him into their bedroom.

"Sasuke what happened to you?"

"I got ambushed by Itachi when I went to kill him."

"What? Your mission was to kill your brother? I though that you didn't want to kill him and you gave up?" she started to heal his injuries as he winced in pain a few times. She stayed this way until he was fully healed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to make you this upset." He put his hand out to touch hers but it was smacked back.

"Don't you even touch me" she hissed angrily as she got up and walked out of the room and into the bedroom. 

"Sakura.." he fallowed after her. He really didn't know what to think. It could have been the pregnancy or maybe just the way she was. He sighed as he walked in the room with her in it.

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you like this. Next time I will try to make things better for you. I will next time tell you when I do things like this." he walked over to their bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. She started to cry on his shoulder letting all her pain out. She really didn't mean to yell at him like that. "Sasuke I'm sorry"

Sasuke sweetly kissed Sakura on the lips and wiped her tears away. She slowly wrapped her arms around his lower back and pulled him closer to her. She always wanted him to be this close to her. She was happy that he was sorry she was as well. How long was this was going to last?

"Sasuke I'm going to sleep on the cough so you can get sleep on you own" she tucked him in and went to the living room. She pulled a raven blanket from the closet and wrapped it around herself. Laying on the cough she fell asleep but little did she know her every move was being watched.


	8. Is Itachi alive?

A sleeping Sakura rolled over and yawned. Looking out the window she saw a glowing pair of eyes staring right into the window. Jumping back in surprise, Sakura landed on her back. In a flash the eyes where gone. She picked up herself and ran into their bedroom.

Almost jumping onto Sasuke she landed in the bed curled up into a ball. He looked over tiredly as he moved the covers away from her. She jumped sky high. Looking back at Sasuke she noticed it was only him and no one else.

He was wondering why she was acting this way. "Hunny what's the matter?"

"I saw someone outside. They where staring at me. I didn't know they looked like but they had eyes like-"

"No No way! I made sure I killed him. There is no way that he is still alive. I made fucking sure of it you must be over reacting to a bad dream"

Sakura looked at Sasuke as he pulled her back into his strong arms. She smiled as she wrapped his arms around her. She curled up as she warped the blanket around the both of themselves. They laid back down and she sighed placing her hands on his shoulders.

He ran his hands through her hair. "Sakura it will be ok. I'm here for you this will be fine. Well both just go back to sleep and you will have a better dream with me right here next to you. I will protect you."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you Sasuke." She started to fall asleep and he heard something tapping outside their bedroom window. He got up and went over to see what it was. He saw a pair of red glowing eyes just like Sakura said she did. Oh no he is still alive. He thought.

He moved closer to the window and saw nothing. He slowly turned around and noticed he sleeping cherry blossom. She seamed so peaceful when she slept. He walked back over to her and nuzzled up close to her. Something was wrong. She started to melt away into the bed. It must be a genjustu (sp). He advanced his sharingan and he was right.

He released it and felt a sharp knife at his throat. He saw that it was a woman holding him down to the ground.

"What and why the hell are you here?"

"I'm here to kill you. You killed our whole blood line and the leader of the clan. For this you will die." She raised the kunai and jabbed it back down at him. In reaction he grabbed her hand and pulled it away as far as he could.

"Who are you?"

"I'm going to be the last and only Uchiha. Your going to die right here and now!" She kept pushing down and he pushed up. He got a grip around her arm and took the kunai out and put it close to her.

"Damn" She said as she jumped off of him and landed on her feet. In a flash Sasuke came up behind her and caught her with the side of his katana.

"You should have never taken me on. Why did you even come her to kill me girl?"

"I told you already to kill you but I guess I have failed. My name is Muzi and I am Manda's child. I was here to avenge his death."

"He was the one who killed the whole clan not me. Along with my brother"

"So you mean your not Itachi?"

"You mean that my brother killed him?"

"Yes he did. You must have killed Itachi?"

"Yes I'm Sasuke." He let go of her. She looked at him and hugged on to him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun your such a hottie." She grinned wildly. He pulled her into a kiss. She pulled him closer into the kiss. It was more hot and lustful than any of Sakura's kisses. The kind of kiss he always wanted.

"Wow I really loved that kiss." He smiled and pulled her close to him. She kissed him on the cheek. "But what about Sakura?"

"Sakura..What did you do with her?"

" All I did was move you from your room and into the basement." she smiled and looked at him. "Why do you still want to be with her or with me?"

"I love Sakura and I never want to leave her or hurt her." She looked at him a bit sad and she sighed.

" But Sasuke-kun you will never have a full blooded Uchiha with her. They will only be half. But with me you will." She smiled and kissed him again more deeply this time trying to take over him.

He pulled away and said "I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone" He tried to stay normal but he gave in to the kiss she had pulled him into. He just gave into his demands he could do anything. He was all hers for the picking.

The character Muzi is made up. But there is a female Uchiha left. I just made up a name. lol. Hope you liked it tell me and review. Thanks


	9. Heart broken

Sakura woke up hours later. She rolled over sleepily and wiped her eyes. She than noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. She jumped back and out of the bed. She ran down the hallway screaming his name. There was no answer. She started to worry thinking he might have been killed or worse that he walked out on her.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke?!" She cried out as she fell to her knees. Tears fell down her eyes as she wiped them away, she heard something coming up from the basement. She hurried to the closet near by and closed it. She peeked out through the crack waiting to see who it was.

She saw Sasuke was with another girl. Her hopes went down the drain as she watched the both of them walk into the kitchen. Her heart sank as she felt like it had been taken out and stomped on a million times. She fell to her knees and quietly cried to herself.

The two of them went back into the basement. When they did so Sakura went into their room and wrote a letter to him. A little while later Sasuke came up to look for her. He felt so guilty on what he had done. He felt like he really had to tell Sakura the truth and nothing but.

He walked in their room and noticed something where missing. He searched around and saw all of her stuff where missing. He screamed out no. He was so pissed off he wanted to really than just die at that moment in time. He couldn't take it. He then saw the note that she had left him. It read:

Dear Sasuke

If you are reading this now that means I'm gone. I went back to the leaf village and back with the real one who loves me. I hope you and that girl your with have a happy life. Good bye forever.

Cherry blossom.

He pounded his fists against the dresser and almost broke it in half. Muzi heard and ran up the stairs and into the room.

"What's the matter?"

"She found out about us" He looked back at her and she looked down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" She hugged him and he hugged back. "Remember I will always be here for you." With that Sasuke never saw Sakura again.

Tell me if I should keep going


	10. Three years later

Sasuke had tried his best for the last three years to go after Sakura. She always managed to give him the slip. She felt that if he was to come back into her life that it would end up making her unhappy. What was she going to do? Sasuke had cheated on her and she had nowhere to go. But she did find this one place that she hid out for the last two years. She lived in the Suna.

The sand village was the best place she could go at the time to raise her three year old son Taru. She moved in with Gaara and over the two years the both of them have gotten quite fond of each other. The night she first got there Sasuke was trailing her.

Flashback

Sakura dogged the oncoming kunais holding her baby boy Taru. She could since that it was some ninjas fallowing her from the Leaf village. She had gone into the village by accident. She didn't mean to at all. She was on the run and couldn't take it anymore. She could see the sand in the distance. She made a dash for it.

The ambu gave up when she ran into the sand; there was no way she could survive in the sand village all on her own. She would end up getting caught. The both of them thought. Little did they know they were wrong? Sakura existed from all the running decided to find a safe haven in a cave. She had lived there for a while on what little food she had rosined.

With in a few days Sakura took off towards the Suna. When she made her way there she was greeted by a few guard ninjas who wanted more than to kill her. They all knew she was **his **lover. Over the whole country of ninjas **he** was wanted for the crime he did. Even though they knew **he** killed Oruchmaru (sp sorry). The ninjas took hold of Sakura and forcefully took the baby away.

"No" She screamed as they dragged her away. She was on her way to the kazakages office. They threw her inside and Gaara said, "What is it now." He turned around and his eye caught a quick glimpse of the Haruno. He was surprised to see her in his office.

"Sakura?" He looked down at her as he leaned over to help her up.

"I was caught here in your village. They took my baby away. Gaara you have to get him back. He is all I have left in my life. You have to understand"

"Shh. Sakura you will be ok. I will get your baby back. I think it may be better if you with me for a while. To get back on your feet. You can live, here with me. If you want to that is. I do owe you for helping me out before."

"Gaara…thank you so much I can't...believe that you would do this for me."

"Anything for you." Gaara smiled for the first time in a while. He had never lived with a girl other than his sister, that is.

After Sakura got settled in Gaara had gotten her baby back and she seemed a lot more excited when the baby was around. That's how she spent the rest of her life so far with Gaara for the past two years.

End.

"Hey Gaara." Sakura yelled from her room.

"Yes." He walked in slightly peeking into her room watching her.

"I was wondering do I have a mission today."

"Nope just stay home and rest today you need a day off. If I really need you today I'll tell you as soon as I can get the word out" He smiled at her and walked away from her. He was on his way to the office and the pink haired nin watched as he made his way out the door. She called to her son and he ran down the stairs. He was happy to eat he always loved breakfast from his mother. His bright emerald eyes shimmered in the light as he looked up at the pink haired mother. She smiled, picking her son up.

"Well I will take you to the park today mommy has the day off."

"Yay mommy has the day…to spend with me." He laughed as he was thrown into the air and caught by his mother. She giggled along with his laughter. The both of them always played games. All the people in the village don't even know about his father. She slowly told her son cretin things, he would learn the rest later.

Sakura put him in the chair and in front of his breath fast which was just what he normal ate. Some rice balls, a glass of milk, and oat meal. His raven hair almost got in the oat meal and he usely makes a mess. She smiled as he finished up his breakfast, she wiped up his face. She nodded her head meaning to go get ready. He did so and so did she. Sakura picked him up and put Taru on her shoulders as they went to the park. She had gone into a dream while he played around with the other kids.

She couldn't help but think about what life would be like with Sasuke. He and her would always watch over Taru, and watch him grow up. They would both play with him. Games, real games like tag and ninja. They would have been there when he first went to ninja academy and also watched as he learned to harness the great power his clan had to offer. Other than that she would be with the one she loves.

That's all she wanted in life was to go back with Sasuke, but she couldn't forgive him for cheating on her. Oh what was she to do. She had been taking care of Taru for so long that she had grown use to the fact of being a single mother. Was that to be how she was going to be forever? Who knows? She knew one thing Sakura couldn't be with any other man because of **him**.

"Mommy." She slipped back into the world with her son in her face.

"Yes Taru."

"I have been a good boy may we go get ice cream now. It hot out." She giggled at what he said and a smile played across her face.

"Yes let's go. Moms hot too" She giggles. She brought him to the ice cream parlor and watched down an ice cream. She just took her time day dreaming about Sasuke. Once again she was pulled out of her dreams.

"Mommy lets go home."

"Alright" The both of them went home and Taru was in bed by the time Gaara had gotten home.

"Hey you have anything you're doing tonight?"

"No."

"Well than would you like to go to a dance with me?"

"Sure I would like that. But. Oh I gave nothing to wear."

"I have that covered" He smiled and showed her a hot pink skinny dress. It was covered in see through black and strapless.

"How did you know my size? How did you know I would say yes?"

"I guessed on you saying yes and I asked Temari your size."

"Well at least you cared" She smiled at Gaara. "But who will watch Taru?"

"Temari said she would. Don't worry I got it all covered." He smiled and sent Sakura upstairs. She got changed and ready for the dance. What will happen?

Should she be with Gaara or go back with Sasuke. Wont go on till you tell me which would be better.


	11. Dance

The dress Temari had picked out for Sakura was just the right size. It fit her curves just in the right places. The black in the dress brought out the lavishing color in her eyes. She gracefully walked down the stairs as Gaara whistled at her appearance. She blushed slightly. This was the first time in a while since she gotten that kind of reaction. She grabbed her bag from the kitchen as he lightly slapped her on the ass. She squealed and jumped away from him. He chuckled and walked towards the door.

He held the door open for her, he was such a gentle man, she thought. They made their way to the dance but before they could she was stopped by a few men and complemented by them. All the whistling and hollering made Gaara jalousie. When they made it to the dance he was happy because he had gotten closer to the one who he thinks he is falling in love with. Sakura was having a fun time dancing around with a few of her friends and with Gaara.

By the time it was the last slow song Gaara was no where to be found. Sakura thought that it was a bit funny. She glanced around for him and than caught sight he was dancing with another girl. It made her a bit upset, she tried to get over it but she couldn't. She was approached by a man with a ambu mask on.

"Hello. You look a bit lonely. Would you like to dance." The mans voice sounded deep and like she knew him.

"I wouldn't mind that" She squeaked as he took her hand They slowly started to dance across the floor making their way towards Gaara and the one he was dancing with. Both couples danced next to each other for a while till the ambu moved away. He had brought her into another room.

"Hey where are you taking me" She said

" I need to talk to you in private is that ok?"

"No I don't even know who the fuck you are. Let me go" She shouted but was pushed into the room. She couldn't scream because of the fact his lips pressed up against hers. She opened her eyes when he kissed her and noticed the long raven hair. Raven hair. It was Sasuke. She tried to push him off her but she didn't have the strength. She could help but let him kiss her.

The raven haired man pulled away from the kiss and grinned as he said," Long time no see my cherry blossom."

"Sasuke."

"I came here to get my son Sakura. I also came here to get you. My cherry blossom."

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

"So you had to cheat on me?"

"Look Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I was forced to."

"Yeah but you could have stopped her huh?"

"Your right Sakura. I could have. I just didn't because I enjoyed it, but I left her a while ago after I heard you gave birth to my son. I want to be part of his life and yours. Sakura I love you."

"Why? Why come back now? You …you always make me cry" Tears formed at the base of her eyes. The man hugged her sweetly not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry Sakura" The door was being banged at. It was Gaara outside wanting to come in. He knew something was up. Sasuke gave her a goodbye kiss and ran off. Gaara finally got in and smiled as he walked up to Sakura.

"Hey. Who was that guy you where with?"

"Someone you wouldn't know."

"Your not telling me something."

"Sorry maybe I will tell you another time. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah I have a lot to do in the morning anyways" He helped her off the bed and they both went home. By the time they where both ready for bed, Sakura walked into Gaara's room. She laid on his bed and smiled at him. He smiled back and laid next to her. She slowly drew closer to him.

"Gaara…do you love me?"

"S..Sakura…yes…yes I do.."

"Well than kiss me" She leaned closer to him as he slowly drew closer to kiss her. She kissed back and threw her arms around him. She wanted nothing more than to be with him at this moment in time. She had started to develop feelings about him. She didn't know what to do but she felt right kissing him. She leaned forward to let him get on top of her and he did so. Will they get closer than just one kiss?

Sorry I haven't written in a while I have had trouble in school and stuff. But I need to know form you guys. Do you want Gaara and Sakura to get closer or not. Sasuke will come back to her.


	12. Gaara's Effect on Sakura

Sakura pulled away from the kiss and runs her hand through his hair. He smiles up at her and starts to rub her neck softly. He gently perches a kiss apron her neck. He starts to make his move down to her collar bone. She lets out a slight moan as he bites down. She blushes a bit as he starts to tug at the strap of her dress. Slowly but surly he got the dress off her. He starts to kiss down from her collar bone into her cleavage.

The pink haired ninja started to rub the Kazakage's head as he started to lightly suck on her nipple. She lets out a long moan as he started to bite down on her nipple hard. Sakura started to run her hands through his hair as he bite down harder. She started to strip him of his clothing and he moved for her when she removed his shirt and his pants.

The cherry blossom started to bush a bit when the sand man started to remove the rest of her dress reveling a pair of red matching undergarments. She glanced at him as they where both half naked and they may have been doing something wrong. Anyways Gaara started to run his hands up Sakura's back up to her bra strap. All you heard was a snap and it was off.

It was off quicker than she could have put it on. With that she dived into the moment and ripped off his boxers. She giggled as she saw that he had started to blush of the espouser of himself. This was the first time that Gaara had shown anyone himself in this way. She blushed as well when he again started to bite down on her nipples and moaned loudly.

She looked at him as she moaned louder and louder. He started to make his way down from her breast to her tummy by kisses. When he made his way to the top of her panties he ripped them down the middle with little ease. She blushed as she felt him start to feel around in her pussy. She gasped when he slid his middle finger down the opening of her pussy.

Sakura moaned louder and louder when Gaara added up to three fingers. That is when she had enough, she felt herself climax and she came right into his open hand. He smiled satisfied by what she did. He than got on top of her and smiled looking down at her.

"Sakura do you want to do this with me? I really wont mind if you back down from this. I can tell in your eyes that you love doesn't lie for me. Although you think so. It still belongs to Sasuke."Gaara said disappointed.

"Yes I still do love Sasuke but your wrong Gaara I do love you as well. But I'm sorry that I do love Sasuke more than you but I think I can learn to love you just as much as I do him." Sakura said even though she was wrong. She nodded her head and he got into passion. She started to blush as he poked the head of his dick at her opening.

She started to blush as he started to put the head in almost all the way. Than he decided to put his dick all the way in with one swift motion. He started to move on her slowly as she moaned softly. He started to move a bit faster as her moaning increased she blushed even more knowing that she was moaning and enjoying it so very much. It had been a while since she had anything in this nature. She moaned louder as he started to move faster just about to start to pound her.

"Ah Gaara I love you so much. Harder faster please." Sakura moaned and Gaara obeyed as he started to pound her. She moaned louder and louder as he moved faster. She couldn't take it anymore and she came all over him. He slowed down a bit to let her catch her breath. She blushed as she felt him stop and she could see in his eye that he was ready to climax soon. She nodded her head for him to keep going.

She felt him pound her and moaned loudly as she heard him say "AH Sakura I'm…I'm going to cum." He yelled as he came inside of her. He fell on the side of her all sweaty and so was she. They both where out of breath but they still managed to kiss each other before they fell asleep.

Did you like it. I know its been a while seine I have written but I will do more. What will happen next. Will Sakura stay with Gaara or leave in search of Sasuke..Was what they did good or not?


	13. Next morning

The next morning Sakura had woken up in Gaara's bedroom. She had wondered where he was. There must be something wrong. She flew from his bedroom to the kitchen door. She heard talking in the kitchen; it was Gaara's and Taru's voices. Than she knew something was wrong. They usually never got along since she had moved in with Gaara. She started to listen in on their conversation.

They had been talking about how Gaara wanted to marry her. She started to blush at the thought. She thought it would be nice. She would be treated with more respect. She leaned against the wall as she kept listening. Gaara walked out with Taru on his solders. She jumped back in surprise. He put Taru down and Taru ran off to his room.

Sakura blushed and Gaara walked over. He pined her up against the wall, she started to blush a faint red. She smiled and he kissed her lightly on the lips as he wraps his hands around her own. He pined her hands above her head. He face got even redder, as he started to kiss her neck a bit.

"Did you hear about what me and Taru were talking about?" He said in a rough tone.

"

"No.." she blushed as he kissed her neck a little more.

"Your lying"

"I am, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I noticed you wernt in bed I wondered where you where. I over heard-"

"Shh. It's ok. Just give me an answer. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Gaara I will." He gave her the ring as she smiled and put it on. She blushed a bit as she hugged him. She gently kissed him on the lips as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Why are you crying" He asked.

"I'm happy and sad at the same time."

"Why sad?"

"I was sapost to do this with Sasuke."

"Sakura if you want this marriage to last. Than you have to forget about that man." Gaara yelled. Sakura backed down a little timid at his yelling. He quickly scooped her up and kissed her. "I am sorry. You know I am a bit touchy about what he did to you."

"I know Gaara. But a few days ago, he found me again and apologed for what he did."

"So he was the guy you danced with?"

"Yes" The anger was building up in his eyes. She hugged onto him tightly not wanting to let go of him. The rage was about to come out of him. This wouldn't be good.

Three weeks later

It was a while since Sakura had gotten together will Gaara. The both of them were happy but, he was on high alert for Sasuke. He didn't want to take a chance of him coming back into her life. He stayed up night and day to protect his Sakura. She had started to feel a little sick lately. She had taken a test to check if she was pregnant and it came out to be that she was. She had become scared of Gaara a little more.

Time had crept up on her. It was now Taru's third birthday. She had no idea what she could do for him. She had finally decided she would give him whatever he wanted. She knew he would like that more than her picking something out for him. She brought him to his favorite store and him bought almost the whole thing out. That was the happiest day of his life. Little did the two of them know that the night would bring despair.


	14. Get Out

Sakura had spent the rest of Taru's third birthday with him. After he opened all of his gifts, he was sent off to bed for the night. But not until Sakura had told him that he was going to have a new brother or sister. Giddy with excitement he jumped out of his bed and into his mothers arms.

"Really Mommy?"

"Yes, Taru you will have a baby sister or brother." She hugged tightly on to her son and kissed him on the forehead. "Now its time for you to get some sleep we will talk about this a little more in the morning."

He nodded his head as she put him back into his bed. She tucked him into the bed and closed the door as she exited the room. She made her way to her and Gaara's room. Slowly slipping into the bed she waited for him to come home. A few hours later, there was a knock at the window. She walked over to the window and opened it. A dark figure jumped in and landed on the bed.

"Hello its nice to see you again my Cherry Blossom" Sasuke smiled at her.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my child and leave wither you like it or not. I want to take him and you away from this place."

"Why Sasuke why come back again?"

"Sakura look I didn't mean to cheat on you."

"But you did and you can't be forgiven for that."

"You don't get what I mean Sakura."

"Yes I do."

"Why do you always push me away."

"Because your nothing more than an asshole."

"I'm sorry. I never met for you to get hurt like-" He was cut off by Sakura punching him in the head. He flipped backwards, bouncing off the wall he came back at her. He was interested by Gaara.

"Gaara!" He had pushed her out of the way. Sasuke punched Gaara in the jaw, he fell back and got up. Sasuke charged at him with his chidori as Gaara got ready for his attack she jumped in front of the both of them. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and she looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke just leave this place. I'm finally happy. Why do you always have to rein my life."

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. Gaara jumped out in front of Sakura and held went into a fighting pose which caused Sasuke to charge Gaara once again. This time Sasuke hit Gaara in the chest. He flew back past Sakura and she raced over to him.

"Gaara..Gaara..Please be ok" She started to heal him. "Sasuke..you..you asshole" She screamed as she got up and charged him with all of her power. He dogged each of her punches and smiled evilly as he grabbed her. Meanwhile Gaara got up and sent the sand to grab Sasuke, the sand parted her and Sasuke. He had Sasuke in a sand coffin and was ready to kill him anytime.

"Sakura, get Taru and get out of here."

"Why? Nothing is going to happen."

"Just listen to me. I don't want him to hurt you like he did before. I want to protect our child. Take Taru and go." He blew her a kiss.

"But-" Gaara grabbed Sakura and pushed her out the door. He made sure she couldn't make it back in my destroying the door. She looked back into the room hearing the battle unfold, she whimpered as she made her way down the hall. The rumbling of the walls made her feel uncomfortable. She made her way to Taru's room and sensed that the walls were giving way. She ran out of the building as fast as she could. She watched out of the corner of her eye the building give way, as she brought Taru somewhere he would be safe for the time being. Little did she know that nothing would be the same in her life again……sorry for the wait I had a lot going on….


	15. Sasuke's Gone Forever

Sakura returned to Gaara's home, it was in ruins. There was nothing she could do; she did exactly what Gaara told her to. 'Leave'. The words rang over and over in her head. She dashed to the rubble and started to dig. Hours passed: nothing.

'Damn it' she thought as she took a quick brake. Under the rubble she hears yelling, "Somebody anybody help" she started to burrow closer to the noise, she moved an enormous peace of concrete and Gaara ensnared under various pieces rubble. She slid down into the hell whole, and dug him out rapidly. Pulling him out, the medical ninja had reviled an additional body behind his.

Sasuke…Gaara had been laying right on top. She looked at him and then back at the body. She snapped into a crying fit, she just couldn't stop. Crying more and more, Gaara put his arm around her. She stopped and looked over at him. She went back to her duties as a medical ninja and healed the Kazakage. She quickly brought him to the hospital and made her way back to dig the rest of Sasuke's body. She did what she could for him.

Nothing was going to being him back. It was either she brought him back to the hospital and they determined his death or she gives her life up for him. She decide that she had nothing to live for anyways and wanted him to live more than herself. She felt like it was her fault he was dead and not Gaara's. She placed her hands on his chest, they were pulled off by her son.

"Mommy, get away from the crazy man!" Taru yelled.

She turned to her son and looked him in the eye, they were filled with hate for the man she loved.

"Baby look this is your real father."

"But he hurt you." She looked at her son shocked and turned to face the body. She clamped on to it and started sobbing madly. She couldn't take it anymore, finally the man who she once dearly loved was dead. Was it because of Gaara? Who knew. She put herself together and looked back at Taru. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, his mother motioned for him to come closer to her.

"This man was your real father. You look so much like him." She held her tears back. She faced Sasuke and spoke. " I wanted to tell you that we would be together forever. I was going to be your wife. We would get married. I so badly wanted to be happy with you. Even after what you did to me. I wish that you could hear me right now."

"Mommy." He looked up are her sad and hugged on to her.

"Don't worry I will always be here for you Taru. Even though your real father isn't here, I promise that Gaara will take care of you like you're his own. Like he dose now. I hope nothing changes. Only the fact that you will have a brother or sister." She smiled as her last tear hit Sasuke's cold face. She picked herself up from the rubble, others begin to gather as she left the site with Sasuke's body like nothing happened. She went all the bay back to Kanoha with Taru fallowing the whole way.

The funeral session was short, not too many people showed up. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Taru, and Sakura. Many people didn't want to see the sight of the trader. The casket was slowly lowered into the ground, crying was all you could hear from miles away. Taru hugged his mom and Naruto hugged the both of them. After all that had happen Sakura was snatched up by Tsunade as well as her child.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"You are hear by arrested for being a roge ninja and for returning to the village. You and the boy will be sent to life in prison."

"You can't let her." Someone said from behind the Hokage's doors. "She is pregnant with my child."

"Gaara" Taru and Sakura said intone

Gaara entered the room with a few miner injuries aside from the whole ordeal. In fact all he had was a few fractured ribs and a broken arm. He stared Tsunade in the eyes and stud in front of his lover.

"Than who should take payment for Sasuke be trail?"

"He is already dead. Isn't that enough?"

"I know But-"

"No buts he is dead and that should be the only thing that matters."

"Fine. You can take Sakura and the child. But promise me that we wont have anymore problems with the Uchia's"

"I promise" Said Sakura and Tsunade nodded meaning that the three of them could leave. Both Sakura and Gaara went a few days later to visit Sasuke grave. Taru stayed with Kakashi (was that bad or what?)

"I want you to know what Sasuke told me when we fought. He wanted me to let you know that he loves you. He didn't mean to cheat on you with that girl and he was crushed when you left. He really wanted to have a family with you and move back to the leaf village so the two of you could start out fresh. He didn't die because I killed him Sakura. He got in the way as the building fell down over top of us.." Sakura started to cry a bit and Gaara pulled her into an embrace.

"He wanted me to survive and to take care of his Cherry Blossom. He was happy that you found happiness with out him, he wanted this last kiss from you before he died." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "This is from him through me. Sakura I am sorry that I couldn't save Sasuke. He just wanted to see you happy." She nodded her head a few more tears dropped from her cheeks and she watched the fall to the ground where Sasuke was berried. She sighed as she shook off a few more tears, the dripped down on the head stone. She slowly put down some flowers on the head stone and read the inceptor out loud " Loving Father and Brother"

Gaara patted her back and she nodded for the both of them to leave. They both left to live on their lives. What will come of Sakura and Gaara. Find out on the final chapter.


	16. Sakura Life

Years have gone by seine Sasuke's death, Taru was now at the age of six and Suki, Sakura's daughter was at the tender age of three. Sakura had a good last few years with her husband Gaara. Taru started ninja school and Gaara had officially adopted Taru. This made him so happy that he finally had a father even though he knew that it wasn't his real one. All four of them lived happily in the Suna.

"Mommy" Taru Said as he ran up to his mother. He jumped into her arms, smiling she twirled him around a few times.

"Want to go visit Daddy at work?"

"Yeah mom I wouldn't mind. Where is Suki?"

"She is already with him"

"Really I wouldn't mind spending time with her. We can play ninja with cousin Baki." Baki was four years old and the son of Shikamaru and Temari. They also had another on the way. A girl is what the two of them wanted. Kankaru, he had found love in the mist village an brought back his wife Mai and a child at the age of five named Chi.

"Yeah and you can go get Chi as well. But watch out for your sister. She is younger."

"I will mom" The both of them entered Gaara's new place. Entering the Kazakage's room he was holding Suki in his arms. The little girl had Sakura's jade eyes, Gaara's think apple hair, and the strongest grip for a child her age. She got most of her strength from Gaara.

"Hey Suki." Her mother smiled and walked up to Gaara. She took Suki out of his arms.

"Go play with your brother." She nodded and both of the kids disappeared away from their parents. Sakura leaned Gaara aginst his desk pressing him close to herself, she kissed him with all her might. With the kiss he started to slowly massage her and get her body closer to his.

He pulled away from the kiss and he said, " I wish this moment would last forever."

"It always will as long as you stay with me Gaara. I will always love you."

" I will always love you as well." He smiled. Nothing could ruin this moment. Untill all of the kids rush in running around the office.

"KIDS LEAVE" Sakura yelled "TARU!!!!!!"

that's the end hope u liked it


End file.
